It Will Be Our Little Secret
by JessFantasy16
Summary: Harry and Ginny hate each other... or, so everyone thinks. What if they're really just playing a big joke on everyone? And what happens when they're forced to spill!
1. Living a Lie

**It Will Be Our Little Secret**

**Chapter One: Living a Lie**

**Disclaimer: **OK, let's play a little game, shall we? How about Yatzee? No… What about Monopoly? No… Oh! What about my favorite… Who Am I? Yeah? Cool! I'll go first. Who am I? I live in the United States, I am fourteen years old (almost fifteen), and I am poor. So, who am I? Or, rather, who am I not? Why, that's right! I'm **NOT** J.K. Rowling! Nor do I own her characters, or the _Harry Potter_ plot line or anything else you'd like to sue me for… which wouldn't really be worth it… because I'm poor, remember? So, now that that's over with, you can read my amazing story (not really…)

Ginny woke up in her warm bed, next to the man she loved. It was so cozy in their little bed, under the covers. She casually glanced over at the clock on the shelf beside their bed. It read 6:32. It took Ginny's mind longer than usual to process this number. When she had processed it, she jumped out of bed, cursing.

"_Shite_! I'm going to be so sodding late!" She got dressed as quickly as she could. Then she went over to the bed and kissed the man who lay there's forehead. "Bye, sweetie. I'll see you tonight, yeah?" He mumbled an inaudible reply and shifted over to his front. "Yeah, I love you, too," Ginny remarked sarcastically.

She practically ran out of their apartment and apparated to Luna and Neville's apartment.

"Hey Luna, Neville! Sorry I'm late, I slept in," Ginny explained in rush of words.

"Not a problem!" Neville said, pleasantly. "Bye, Loony! Have a good day!" he said, kissing Luna good bye.

"Bye!"

The two women walked out of the apartment and walked to their favorite café for some quick breakfast before apparating to work together. They both worked for _The Daily Prophet_. Luna had merged _The Quibbler_ with the _Prophet_ because she wasn't making any money, so she wrote the section that was devoted to news that would have been put in _The Quibbler_. Ginny had worked her way up to becoming one of the _Prophet_'s best writers. She mostly got to write the stories that were put on the front page. She did everything, from interviews with celebrities to important news about former Death Eaters who tried to regain control by going on killing sprees. She was the best, and she was proud of it.

Luna and Ginny said their goodbyes as they each went to the separate departments. Ginny was pretty happy this morning, but when she walked into her office and saw the pile of papers on her desk, her mood instantly darkened.

At about eleven thirty, Ginny heard some not-so-subtle coughing coming from her fireplace. She looked over her mountain of papers to see Hermione's face in the fire. Ginny's mood instantly brightened as she walked over to talk with her friend.

"Hey, 'Mione! How're you doing?"

"Good! You?" her friend asked.

"Well, I have loads of work, but I'll live," Ginny said, laughing.

"Oh," Hermione said, looking discouraged. "'Cause, I was hoping to have lunch with you, but if you're too busy…"

"No! Not at all! I actually think that a lunch break would benefit me more that hurt me! I'd love to have lunch with you!" Hermione instantly brightened. "Do you want me to ask Luna?"

"I already did. She's having lunch with Neville today," Hermione informed her friend.

"Oh, so will we be joined by my dear brother?" Ginny asked, teasing Hermione.

"No, he's got loads of work as well, so he can't make it today," Hermione replied, not phased by her friends suggestive look.

"Cool! So, it will be just the two of us?"

"Yeah. I was hoping that we could go to this new sandwich shop right near work."

"Sounds good. Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Um… how about in the courtyard outside the Ministry at twelve thirty?" Hermione said, referring to a place they often met outside her work. She worked for the Ministry of Magic, doing research for new spells and potions. She loved her job, but for the life of her, Ginny couldn't fathom why.

"Okee Dokee! See you there at twelve thirty!"

"I'm looking forward to it!" Hermione said as she pulled her face out of her fire place.

It was twelve fifteen and Ginny had already left work. Since she was running a little early, she decided to walk to meet Hermione, rather than apparate, as she normally did. She wove her way through the busy London streets, enjoying stretching her legs after being trapped under her desk for so long.

As she neared the aforementioned court yard, she saw that Hermione was talking to someone. She began to smile, but then remembered and put on her war face.

"Hey, Hermione," she said pleasantly as she eared the couple.

"Um, hi, Gin," Hermione said, apprehensively looking between Ginny and her conversation partner. She really didn't want to see a fight. Not today.

"Hey, Ginny," The man next to her said, mockingly.

"Sodd off, arseface!" Ginny said in anger. No such luck for poor Hermione.

"I try to be friendly and this is what I get?" he said exasperatedly. 

"You were never friendly before, so I don't see why I should be friendly to you. I owe you noting!" Ginny glared at him and he glared back.

"Ginny, Harry, I thought that you guys promised not to fight in front of me," Hermione said, close to tears.

Both Harry and Ginny softened when they saw how upset their mutual friend was.

"Sorry, Hermione," they said at the same time, then they glared at each other, but didn't speak for their friend's sake.

"Bye, Herms. I'll see you later, 'k?" Harry said as her walked away. Nobody except Ginny noticed the little twinkle in his eyes that so resembled Dumbledore's.

"So, now that that prick is gone, you ready for lunch?" Ginny asked, linking her arm with Hermione's.

"Ginny, please!" Hermione begged her friend.

"I'm sorry. He just infuriates me so," Ginny said a truly apologetic look in her eyes.

"It's okay. Let's just forget this little incident and have lunch, okay?" Ginny nodded and Hermione led her to the place where they would be having their lunch. Both women ordered and grabbed a table outside. They sat eating their sandwiched and chatting happily.

"So, Ginny. This morning, you looked pretty happy. Is there anything that you'd like to tell me?" Hermione inquired.

"Not really, just that things are going well with my man," Ginny said dreamily.

"And there's still no chance of you telling me who this mystery man of yours is?"

"Nope," Ginny said happily.

"Come on, Gin!" Ginny stubbornly shook her head, smiling sweetly at her friend. "Well, at least tell me what he looks like," Hermione insisted.

"If I told you what he looks like, it would be a dead give away," Ginny said.

"Oh, so he's someone I know?" Hermione asked.

"You could say that," Ginny said, trying to restrain herself from laughing out loud.

As they finished their sandwiches, Hermione said, "Well, alright, Miss Mystery. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"As soon as possible!" Ginny agreed and went on her way back to her growing pile of work.

Ginny walked into her shared apartment with Luna later that night at about seven thirty. They had just handed in their articles for the morning _Prophet_ but neither one of them was very tired. They were both night owls and night time was when they came alive. They had a quiet dinner of chicken and rice and cauliflower that they cooked together, chatting, complaining, and gossiping. Then, at eight thirty, Ginny announced that she was leaving to go see "her man". She winked a Luna and apparated to the apartment that she had woken up in that morning. She knew that Neville would be arriving soon at the apartment that she had just left. She and Luna had come up with a good system, especially sine Luna and Neville were the only ones who knew who Ginny was with.

Ginny walked up the stairs and into the living room of the apartment. There he was, sitting in a big armchair, the firelight reflecting off of his glasses.

"Hey there, handsome," she said, smiling.

"He looked up at her and grinned. "Hey, beautiful."

She went over and sat on his lap and gave him a deep kiss. "That was fun today, no?"

"It always is, isn't it?" She nodded in agreement before she kissed him again.

"I felt kinda bad about Hermione, though. She seemed really upset," Ginny said uncertainly.

"We should tell them soon," he told her, with the same persistence he always had when they had this argument.

"Harry, we've been over this," Ginny said, exasperated.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just that I want it to be out in the open, you know? Don't get me wrong, it's really fun to pretend to hate each other, but I want everyone to know. I want them to know that you're not eligible, I'm not eligible, and that I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"Aww, thanks," Ginny said, smiling up at him.

"Sorry, I just am getting a bit frustrated, is all," Harry admitted.

"Yeah… How about if we tell them this Christmas? That way, we'll be out in the open for our one year anniversary."

"That sounds good," he smiled at her. She fiddled with the chain around her neck. It's "pendant" was a ring. The ring had a tear-drop shaped emerald in the middle with two small diamonds on either side of the emerald, all on a thin, gold band. It was simple, yet beautiful.

"I can't wait to be able to wear this ring," she told him. He kissed the top of her head.

"I know."

Ginny looked up at him. His untamable black hair, his deep, emerald green eyes under his glasses, and his scar that identified him to the rest of the Wizarding World. She loved every inch of him. But, the only ones who knew about it were Harry, Luna, Neville, and herself. Everyone else thought that they hated each other.

Ginny sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"You know, seeing you angry, yet knowing that you weren't really angry was really turning me on," Harry said, suggestively.

"And vise versa," Ginny told him, smiling at him mischievously. Her attacked her mouth with his, in a deep, passionate kiss.

They soon made it to their bed room, and they didn't leave until the next morning.

_I hope that you guys liked it! I just had this idea and I thought that it would be fun to write! There will be more chapters of this, it's _not_ a one shot… Please read and review!_

_Thanks!!!_


	2. Interview

**It Will Be Our Little Secret**

**Chapter Two: Interview**

**Disclaimer: **You know I don't own it. I wasn't even creative enough to come up with my own characters… Oh! Wait! There is one of my original characters in this chapter… I hope you all like her!!

The next morning, Ginny woke up on time, as did Harry. They looked at each other, smiled, then groaned and climbed unwillingly out of their bed. Harry got into the shower, while Ginny went down to their kitchen to start the coffee and the rest of the breakfast. After Harry had finished, they switched positions.

When Ginny came back down to the kitchen, Harry was sipping his coffee and reading some sort of Quidditch magazine. Harry and Ginny never read the paper because Ginny worked there and Harry got his news from her. Also, Harry didn't really like to know the news. He had told her after the War that he _wanted _to be ignorant because he had been forced to be well-informed for the whole of his life as a wizard.

Ginny grabbed a mug and poured herself some coffee before sitting down across from Harry. She conjured up her schedule for the day. She skimmed down the list of events and times and as she read what she had to do after lunch, she stopped and had to reread it. After she was sure that she read it correctly the first time, she chuckled in malicious delight. Harry looked up at his secret wife (A/N: oooo! That sounds so scandalous!) warily.

"What?" he asked her, almost fearing what the answer would be.

"Look at your schedule," was all she said. Harry conjured up his schedule and skimmed down it.

"What?" he said, looking up into her amused eyes.

"What do you have scheduled at 1:30?" she asked.

"Umm…" Harry looked down at said time on his schedule, "an interview with the Prophet…" He trailed off. He looked up slowly at Ginny who continued to smile at him. "Are you the one interviewing me?" he asked. She nodded. "Oh, we're going to have fun with this."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny marched into her office, ready to face the world. She loved it when she knew that she was about to have a confrontation with Harry. They always had so much fun screaming at each other and making the people around them feel uncomfortable. The very thought of having a dirty secret was so enticing, it intoxicated both of them.

She sat down, all excited. Then, she realized that she had about four hours to wait until she had to go to her interview with Harry. She sighed resignedly and began to read that weeks stories that she had been asked to edit.

Then, as if on cue, she heard a soft hiss of her name coming from the general direction of her fireplace. She looked up into the worried face of Hermione Granger.

"Hey. How are you?" Hermione asked, eyeing her friend as if she expected her to blow up at any second.

"I'm fine, other than the fact that I've been dumped with loads of work…" Ginny muttered.

"Anything else getting you down today?" Hermione asked. Ginny stopped herself before she replied. Why was Hermione asking her all these questions? Then, it hit her. Harry had told Hermione about the interview. Hermione obviously thought that Ginny didn't know yet. Ginny decided to play along with her friend.

"Nope. Other than that, it's going to be a pretty normal day."

"Ginny, look at your schedule," Hermione said cautiously.

"Why?" Ginny asked, conjuring up her schedule and pretending to skim down it. She made herself stop and look surprised. She saw Hermione wince in her peripheral vision and thought to herself, _Man! I really have this acting thing down pat!_ She had to smother the grin of pride that threatened to appear on her lips.

"Oh no!" she said, faking horror. "I have an interview with… _him_?" she practically shouted with as much disgust as she could muster. Hermione winced again.

"Yeah…"

"I'm going to have to cancel! I'll go talk to Jeri right now! I can't do this!" Ginny said in a jumble of words that she hoped made her sound flustered and frustrated. Obviously, they had the right effect.

"Ginny! Wait! Calm down! You can't cancel this! You are _the best_ reporter at the _Daily Prophet _and you're not going to turn down some stupid interview just because it's with your ex-boyfriend!" Hermione said, trying to calm down her lying, scheming friend.

"But, Hermione, you don't understand! I don't want to cancel the interview because I'm afraid of Harry. I want to cancel the interview because I'm afraid of loosing my job because of Harry," Ginny said, now thoroughly into her acting mode.

Hermione made a sympathetic face, but there was also pain behind her eyes. Ginny felt guilty for putting her friend through this. She knew that Hermione didn't deserve this torture, for it tortured Hermione to see Harry and Ginny fighting when she had so wanted them to be together. Ginny decided at that moment that Hermione would be the first person she told when she and Harry decided to tell everyone.

"Well then, I guess you'll just have to keep your anger in check, won't you?" Hermione said, scolding her friend as she used to do at Hogwarts when Ginny had not studied for a Transfiguration test. Hermione's tone of voice relaxed Ginny a bit. That was the old Hermione she knew and loved.

"Thanks, Herms," she said, smiling at her friend, and she truly meant it.

"That's what I'm here for," Hermione said smiling back. "Hey, do you want to grab lunch with me before your big interview? I can give you a pep talk."

"I'd love to, Herms. This time, I'll meet you there, okay?" Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you at the same place as yesterday at… 11:30, okay?" Ginny nodded her consent and waved goodbye to her friend as Hermione's face pulled out of the fireplace.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sighed heavily as he and Justine, his assistant, stepped into the elevator that would lead them up to the floor that their office was in the Ministry. He was trying to give off the general vibe that he was not looking forward to the interview. After all, he was supposed to be interviewed by the woman he claimed to hate and who claimed to hate him back. However, he was finding it extremely hard to conceal his gleeful excitement.

Justine looked over at him and gave him an attempt at a sympathetic look. She, however, was much less capable of concealing her true feelings than her employer. See, Justine had had a huge crush on Harry Potter ever since she was a third year at Hogwarts and he was a fifth year. She had applied to become his assistance, hoping against hope that she would be able to work for her celebrity crush. She had gotten the job, but only because she had been an excellent student at Hogwarts and she wasn't a total psycho. However, the more time she spent with Harry, the more time she wanted to spend with him. Her harmless celebrity crush had morphed into a sort of obsession with getting Harry to be hers. For, to everyone besides Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, Harry was a very eligible bachelor.

So, Justine's ulterior motive of the day was to be there for Harry when he began his rant of his awful ex, Ginny Weasley. He would then realize that he was madly in love with her and propose to her. They would proceed to get married and have three children. So, maybe she was getting a little ahead of herself, but Justine was madly in love with him, remember? Harry grimaced. _Gin, you owe me one,_ he thought.

The rest of the elevator ride was spent in a rather uncomfortable silence in which Justine proceeded to stare at Harry and Harry tried to look everywhere but at Justine. Finally, the elevator stopped its upward journey and the doors screeched open to reveal a very pissed off Ginevra Molly Weasley. Harry faked a groan.

"Excuse me," Ginny said in a huff as she pushed past Harry and into the elevator.

"Where do you think you're going? We have an interview, or are you too scared to face me?" Harry mocked her.

Ginny turned around slowly to shoot Harry a death glare. "I have never and will never be afraid of you."

"Then why are you running away from this interview?" he asked her, his voice full of contempt, but his eyes full of genuine enjoyment.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Mr. Everyone-loves-me-because-I-happened-to-be-at-the-right-place-at-the-right-time, you and your slut of an assistant are and hour and five minutes late," Ginny said.

"He's Harry Potter. He can be late if he wants to be," Justine said, glaring at Ginny. Ginny struggled to hold back her hysterical laughter.

"Oh! So just because Voldemort," Justine gasped, "chose Harry over poor Neville and Harry _had_ to fight Voldemort of die, he's allowed to be late?" Ginny sneered.

"Well, he beat Voldemort didn't he? The whole Wizarding World owes their lives to Harry Potter," Justine said, indignant.

"Oh, really? Is that the story now? Because, when I was there, and I _was_ there, it was a group effort. Without the Order members, Harry would have died in the ministry when he was fifteen. Or, has the fame gone so much to your head that you forget that you got loads of help?" Ginny asked, rounding on Harry.

But, Justine was not finished with her.

"You can't talk to him like that! He's Harry Potter. He saved the world!"

"Let me tell you something, little miss whore, I know Harry better than anybody in the world, so I get to judge him the harshest, okay?" she hissed menacingly.

"You don't know him!" Justine said trying to sound tough, though she was close to tears.

"I do. I know him better than anybody else. You wanna know why?" Ginny didn't wait for Justine to reply, "Because I've fucked him." With that, she stormed past Justine and into the elevator. As the doors closed, she winked at Harry and he winked back.

"That little bitch!" was the last thing Ginny heard before the elevator carried her down to the ground floor of the ministry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry came into the flat he "shared with Neville" to find Ginny sitting in one of their large armchairs in their makeshift living room with a book and a steaming cup of tea. He had known ever since she had walked out of their interview without an interview that she would probably be demoted at the most, but to find her home early was shocking.

As if she had read his mind, Ginny said, "I quit," without even looking up from her book.

Harry nodded. "Good."

"Yep. So, how was the rest of your day?"

"Well, after you left, I had to calm Justine down. Then, I decided that I'd go to see Ron. We had a drink and then, I came home. And now, I'm talking to you." She smiled at him.

"Dinner'll be ready in about five minutes," she informed him, gesturing to the stove, where a bowl of past was cooking along with a pot of creamy looking sauce.

"Great. It looks delicious," he said, walking over to the kitchen and taking out tow plates and two sets of silverware. He then served the past and the sauce, conjured up two glasses of wine and levitated everything over to the table. Ginny got up and came into the kitchen to join him at the table.

"So, does the fact that you quit your job mean that we'll be able to tell everyone about us sooner?" Harry asked.

"Yeah… that and something else," Ginny said and for the first time that night, Harry noticed how nervous she looked.

"What's the matter, Gin?" he asked, looking up at her with concern.

"It's just that we're going to tell them very soon because it's going to become apparent that I'm with _someone_ within the next few months.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Hey all!! I'm sorry I took so long to update!! I don't have good excuses, so… sorry! So… what's up with Ginny? In case you couldn't guess, you'll find out next time… _

_Hey, in case anyone's interested…I would really like to have a beta reader because I have lots of typos and I know it. So, if you're interested, message me! Also, I would be willing to be a beta for you if you were one for me… so yeah! Hope you guys liked it!!! _


	3. Sorry!

Hey guys

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated for a really, _really_ long time… wince

I just wanna tell you all that I am planning on finishing this if I can ever get over my writers' block… So, if you have any helpful suggestions, I'm all ears! Please bare with me… I'm about three quarters of the way through the next chapter, so….

Thanks,

Jess


	4. Whatever Shall We Do?

**It Will Be Our Little Secret**

**Chapter Three: Whatever Shall We Do?**

**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah, because in the past year wince… sorry that it's been so long… I mysteriously gained ownership of the Harry Potter series….

_"What's the matter, Gin?" he asked, looking up at her with concern. _

_"It's just that we're going to tell them very soon because it's going to become apparent that I'm with someone within the next few months." _

"What? Why?" Harry asked, ever the clueless male. Ginny rolled her eyes, giving him a "look". Harry still looked clueless.

"Oh, Ye Gods! I'm pregnant, Harry," she said, annoyed that he wasn't catching on.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, knocked up! You know?" Ginny was now thoroughly exasperated.

"Really?"

"No, Harry. I thought that I'd pull an elaborate prank on you... Of _course_ I am!"

"Well, _sorry_!" They stood there in silence for a few minutes as the news sank in. "That's wonderful, Gin!" Harry said, finally catching on. He rushed over to envelope her in a bear hug. Ginny hugged him back, relishing the feeling of his arms around her. She felt safe there. As if nothing in the world could hurt or upset her. She wished she could stay there forever.

"I know," Ginny said, looking up into his emerald eyes. "You know what this means though, right?"

"What?"

"We have to tell everyone sooner than Christmas." Understanding dawned on Harry's features.

"When are we going to tell them?" Harry asked, sitting down on their couch and pulling Ginny down with him.

"Well, I was thinking that it would be easier to tell everyone together, so that we don't have to worry about who we've told and whether they'll tell each other… You know?" Ginny said, sighing into his shoulder.

"Yeah… but how are we going to do that?" Harry asked. "We can't very well up and say 'We're calling a meeting to tell you all about our secret relationship'."

"I know. I was thinking that you could call an Order meeting, but make sure everyone knows that it's not really an emergency, more of a… an information meeting," Ginny said thoughtfully. Harry chuckled at her choice of words.

"Ok. I guess that that's the only way to do it. How… far along are you?" Harry asked, averting his eyes as his face turned the same shade as Ginny's hair.

"Harry, we're having a baby together. You're going to have to stop being embarrassed about it," Ginny said in exasperation. "And, I'm only about two weeks along." She pecked him on the nose.

"Ok… so, when do we want to hold the meeting?" Harry asked, knowing absolutely nothing about the stage in life they were about to enter. Hey! He'd never had a kid before.

"Probably sooner rather than later…" Ginny said, looking morosely into her pasta, which was getting unappetizingly cold.

"So… what? This weekend?" Harry asked. Ginny was going to be the one making most of the decisions about this. He didn't want to do anything wrong. At all.

"Sure. Just make sure everyone, and I mean _everyone_ can come. I don't want to leave anyone out," Ginny said, casting a heating charm over their dinner as they both began to eat the pasta. Harry nodded. "Oh, and one more thing, Harry." Harry looked up questioningly. "Can I tell Hermione before everyone else? I think she deserves to know." Harry smiled and nodded heartily.

They shared a nice dinner together before going to bed, each feeling oddly content even though they were mere days away from exposing the secret that had framed their lives for a year.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, before they left for work, Ginny told Harry that she was going to tell Hermione that day at lunch. "I was thinking, and you might want to tell Ron about… us… before the meeting as well. He might need the extra time for it to sink in." Harry looked considerably whiter when he thought of telling his best friend that he was secretly married to his younger sister, who was now pregnant with his child. "Oh, don't worry Harry! You'll be fine!" Ginny said cheerfully as she prepared to Apparate to Luna's. But, as she left, Harry felt the famous Gryffindor courage leave him as he remembered the rest of Ginny's brothers.

When Ginny got to work, she immediately flooed to Hermione's office. Once she had reached the correct grate, she stuck her head through. Hermione hadn't arrived yet, so Ginny decided that she'd just have to wait. She looked around at her friend's office. It was incredibly tidy and organized. _Like Hermione_, Ginny thought, chuckling softly to herself. There was a small stack of official-looking papers on the maple desk that was against one wall. The only other things on this desk were a rather large, old fashioned looking lamp and a quill and a bottle of ink. On the other side of the room, there was a rather large table covered in various tubes and supplies. Even that looked somewhat organized. Ginny thought that this must be where Hermione did her experiments of new potions and spells. On one of the other two walls, there was a large window looking out over London as well as the door to the office. The fourth wall was covered from ceiling to floor with a book shelf which seemed to be bursting with spell books and potions books, books about herbology and books about magical creatures and their properties. Hermione loved books. A little too much, in her friends' humble opinions.

Just as Ginny was dozing off in the fire place, the door clicked open and Hermione walked in, carrying her work bag over her shoulder and placing a new file on her desk. It took a few minutes before she noticed Ginny and when she did, she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Holy shit, Ginny!" she shrieked, walking over to her fireplace. Ginny sniggered at her friend's reaction. "What in Merlin's name do you want?" Hermione asked, exasperated.

"D'ya want to meet for lunch again today?" Ginny asked.

"Sure. I'd love to! Same place, same time?"

"Sounds like a date!" They smiled at each other before Ginny pulled her head out of the fire.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny sat at a small table in the corner of the café that she was meeting Hermione at. Her nerves were almost shot with all the worrying she was doing. She wasn't even entirely sure of why she was so nervous. If there was anyone who would understand about this whole thing it would be Hermione. Granted, after they explained everything, Harry and Ginny were both hoping very much that everyone would understand. All the same, Ginny was still incredibly nervous. Or was that guilt eating away at her insides? She couldn't quite tell. She knew that while her friend wouldn't show it and wouldn't hold a grudge, Hermione would be hurt that Ginny hadn't confided in her. Ginny just hoped that her explanation would be enough to earn her friend's trust back.

Ginny's insides tightened as her friend walked into the café. Hermione looked around, searching for her friend. When she saw Ginny she smiled and walked over. However, her smile soon dissipated when she saw the look on her friend's face. Ginny looked like she was in intense pain. Hermione didn't think that she had ever seen Ginny look this pained. She immediately adopted her worried-older-sister-act and instead of sitting down across from Ginny, she walked around the table to envelope her friend in a fierce hug. Ginny simply clung to her friend, her guilt nearly eating away at her.

Hermione pulled away, her eyes searching Ginny's. "Ginny, what's the matter? Are you OK?" she asked, concerned.

Ginny sniffled. "I'm OK, I guess."

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

"I think you'd better sit down," Ginny said. Hermione hesitated before getting up to slowly walk around and sit back in the seat across from Ginny.

"What is it, Ginny?"

Ginny took a deep rattling breath. "Hermione, I'm about to reveal to you a secret that I don't want you to restate to _anyone_ until I have made it public knowledge. I know that the knowledge of this secret may hurt you a bit, but I ask that you listen to my rationale before judging me too harshly." Sure, it sounded a bit rehearsed, but Ginny had more important things on her mind. Like how to tell her best friend she'd been lying to her for the past couple years. Hermione just nodded and Ginny took a deep breath before launching into her tale. Hermione's eyes grew wider and wider as her story went on and when the part about Harry and Ginny's secret marriage came up, instead of looking upset, like Ginny had expected, Hermione looked very pleased and not the least bit surprised.

"I knew it," she said triumphantly. "I knew you guys still loved each other. There was too much love for you two to suddenly hate each other." Ginny stared at her friend. Hermione didn't seem the least bit hurt or upset, let alone surprised. She shook it off and continued.

"You understand now why we couldn't tell you? And you still can't tell _anyone_, especially not Ron." Hermione nodded.

"When are you going to tell everyone, though Ginny?" she asked.

"We're going to call another Order meeting and announce it then," Ginny said, very pleased with herself for thinking of this plan to bring everyone who was important to her together again.

"But, Ginny, people might get worried and think that something's really wrong if you call and Order meeting."

"Oh, we'll be sure to tell everyone that it's not a big deal," Ginny said, brushing off the problem as if it were nothing. She grinned at Hermione again. Hermione scowled. Easy for her to say.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, Ginny told Harry about her encounter with Hermione and Harry was as miffed at their friend's reaction as his wife had been. They had both thought that they had been very thorough about keeping their love a secret. They had had to be careful about it. But, they decided that that was just Hermione for you. Randomly extremely observant about the strangest things. Anyway, the decided that it would be Harry that called the meeting, It would be held where the original headquarters were, though they would need to ask to borrow Kreacher from the Hogwarts kitchens in order to get it in order for the Order meeting. (Saying this over and over seemed to greatly amuse both of them. It also amuses the author).

So, the next day, Harry sent Colin, his new owl, around to all the Order members who were still alive to inform them of the information meeting that would be held. Attendance was mandatory seeing as the information was of the utmost importance. However, in his letters, Harry made sure to reassure everyone that the information was not dangerous or life-threatening. Just extremely important and perhaps life changing, though he decided to keep the latter out of his letters (another very amusing saying).

As the days leading up to the first Order meeting in three years grew shorter and shorter, the uninformed members grew more and more anxious for the information. Some even tried to wrangle it out of Harry when they saw him. Harry and Ginny, however, were getting increasingly nervous, wondering how their friends and family would take the news of their union. Hermione was sitting back and watching the show. (Neville and Luna were out of the country at the moment. Otherwise, they would be too.)

Harry and Ginny had decided to arrive separately to the meeting, so as to continue on their façade until the last possible moment. They had a plan in store for how to break their information in the bluntest way possible, for they knew that with their friends and family, being subtle never really helped.

Harry kissed Ginny goodbye before he left for number twelve Grimmauld Place. He was going to get there early so that he could talk to Kreacher, inspect the quality of the meeting room, and be there when everyone arrived. Ginny planned on coming an hour later, ensuring that she would be the last to arrive. Everyone arrived promptly to Order meetings.

As Harry Apparated to the alley next to Grimmauld Place and walked out into the sunshine, he thought about when it was that he was last at this number twelve. After the war was over, he had avoided the house like the plague, as had everyone else. It held unpleasant memories of war and trauma and loss which no one wanted to relive. Harry took in the street. Nothing seemed to have changed. Funny how things worked out, no?

He walked toward the wall between numbers eleven and thirteen, muttering under his breath, "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London," and watched as the wall in front of him morphed into the familiar outside of the house that had belonged to him since he was fifteen. He sighed again before jogging up the steps and pushing the door open.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I suppose that you have about as much of a clue about what this meeting is about as I do," George Weasley said grumpily to his wife.

"You guessed right," Verity said, smiling at her husband. George grumbled morosely as he and Verity got ready to go to Grimmauld Place, wherever that was. Verity herself had never been there. She'd only ever heard of it. She was actually quite excited to finally see it after hearing all the things George and the rest of the Weasleys told her.

Verity had started out working for George and his late brother, Fred, at the joke shop in Diagon Alley. After Fred had died, Verity had been there for George, and they had fallen in love.

When they arrived at Grimmauld Place, Verity looked around, expecting something spectacular to happen, but all she saw was an old street with rather old-looking brick houses which all had their numbers on their fronts in gold. The only thing she found slightly odd was that there was no number twelve, and hadn't Fred said they were going to number twelve? George walked purposefully toward the wall between numbers eleven and thirteen and muttered something. Verity gasped as the wall began to morph into another house. The lettering next to the chipped black door read the number twelve. It all made sense now. George led her up the steps and opened the door, letting her into the regal, dust covered house. When they entered, they found themselves at the end of a long hallway that was extremely dark and barren. To the right was a rather regal staircase that seemed to have a rather thick blanket of dust on top. On one wall, there was a large curtain just handing there. Verity was about to ask George something but he held his finger to his lips, looking at her anxiously and urging her to be quiet. She seemed to get the message and he led her down the hall, past a rather ugly umbrella stand, and through a door that led downstairs.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they found themselves in a large, scrubbed kitchen and though it was clean, it seemed only recently so, as if someone had just washed it. They found the scrubbed wooden table set for many people and a few of them were already milling around the kitchen. George went off to talk to his brother Ron and Verity found Fleur. Everyone was talking in hushed voices, as if afraid to wake someone up.

It took a couple of minutes for more people to arrive. Then, Harry calculated that everyone who had said they would come was there. He told everyone to take their seats and they all did so, still very quietly. They all looked expectantly at Harry. He looked back at them nervously. He could kill the greatest Dark Lord of all time, but he couldn't tell the people who mattered to him about his secret marriage. What was the matter with him?

He cleared his voice. Everyone just continued to look at him. "Hi, everyone. I'm glad you all could make it. If no one else seems to be missing, let's begin." Everyone was silent for a moment, though some looked around hesitantly. "Alright, then let us begin the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix in-"

"Wait, Harry," Hermione interrupted. Harry looked at her expectantly. "Ginny's not here." Everyone averted their eyes awkwardly. No one liked the continuous row that Harry and Ginny seemed to be having. Harry pretended to grimace.

He was about to say something when Ginny Weasley herself reached the bottom of the stairs in all her glory. "Late, as usual," Harry said, not bothering to hide his grin. If they were going to do this, they might as well do it.

"Now, now, darling. Let's be nice, shall we?" Ginny said playfully, walking over towards Harry. The Order of the Phoenix seemed to hold their breath as their two friends came closer and closer, all expecting a shouting match to break out any moment. But, as Ginny got closer and closer, they were more expecting a slap. Then, just as they came face to face, to the Order's shock and utter surprise, Ginny kissed Harry firmly on the mouth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I am SO sorry about the delay for this update! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, giving me encouragement. It really was the reviews that kept me going. I now have gotten over my writers block and I know where this story is going, so hopefully the next update will be sooner! I bet you guys were thinking you were gonna find out about the secret in this chapter…But you have to wait till next time… Sorry! I hope you all liked it!!!! _

_Please keep the reviews coming! They really do help!!!_

_Love,_

_Jess _


End file.
